Abeo nam tu
by Yusagi
Summary: STORY DROPPED. SevOC For seven years, Slytherin exchange student Miriella Faelivrin has fancied her Head of House. When it seems her dream has finally come true, will she be able to resist his prodding for information, or fall to Voldy's ploy?
1. Detention

OOC: I most obviously do not own Harry Potter. If I do..well where the heck is my royalty! XD

AN: This runs in a similar vein as Excel and Il's 'relationship' (From the anime Excel Saga) only much much more serious. I think I'll make a FF7 version for the original one shot version I had planned. This is based off of a RPG forum...so thereare a LOT of OCs.

Shocking that I would make a Sev/OC, I know, but it has HISTORY behind it, really!

* * *

_Abeo nam tu_

**Chapter 1:** **_Detention_**

"Faelivrin?..._Miss Faelivrin!_"

The red head jumped, and looked up from her desk at the furious professor. "Y-yes sir?"

His dark eyes smoldered with anger, as he swept up to the desk, robes billowing out dramatically._ Oh, blast. The robes never billow unless he's serious...what were our point standings again?_

"_MISS FAELIVRIN, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!_"

Miriella nearly leapt out of her seat, snapping to attention. The professor looked genuinely enraged now. Thinking was definitely a bad idea whilst being lectured...it tended to distract you from the actual lecture.

"What could be so terribly important that today's lesson is unimportant?" His voice and expression were smoothed, but not even a first year would be fooled by his act. Well...at least not any but an incredibly dense one, anyway.

"Nothing, sir..."

"Is that so?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Then what could you have possibly been doing instead of listening to the lesson?"

"But, sir, I _was_ listening to the lesson!"

"Repeat a word of it."

"Asphodel."

"Do I have to take points for your cheek, Faelivrin?"

She sighed. _Why me? Why, of all Slytherins, must he choose me alone to pick on?_ "Asphodel is a name for plants of several genera of the family Lilaceae-or lily. The true asphodels belong to two small and very similar genera: Asphodelus and Asphodeline, of the Mediterranean region and India. The showy flower spike of the former is usually white; of the latter, yellow..."

"Other than what is on the board!"

"But...sir...surely everything important would be put there...how am I supposed to say something that wasn't frivolous without quoting the board?"

"Fine! Detention Saturday!" The man snarled, before flouncing back to the desk and continuing his lesson as if there had been no interruption.

_Sometimes I wonder if he misheard the Sorting Hat, and just thinks I'm some freaky Gryffindor who hangs out with Slytherins all the time._ She gave a slight smile at the thought. _But he still didn't take any points..._

---

She frowned slightly as she walked up to the teacher's desk. Students were filing out of the dungeons as quickly as possible. A few Hufflepuffs snuck sympathetic glance toward her, and were rewarded with a death glare for their efforts.

The dark haired professor glanced up irritably, as if he had forgotten until just now about her detention. "I did not say today, Faelivrin."

"Who will I be serving it with?"

"Professor Hagrid." He said without missing a beat. "He seems to be having some difficulties handling his monsters."

"Yes, sir." She nodded, hoping her disappointment did not show through in her voice. _I guess he doesn't think I'm a Gryffindor...he'd have assigned me to him if he did._

The man went back to his work for several moments, before apparently realizing she was still standing there, and glancing up with a growl. "Dismissed, Faelivrin!"

The red head nodded quickly, and hurried out of the dungeons. Her two classmates waited outside, smirks plastered on her face.

"Judging by your expression, he didn't use the excuse of detention to confess his undying love _this_ time, either?" The Italian girl said, walking up.

"Shut your trap, Dolohov!"

"So it went badly, then?" The other one asked, a feline twinkle in her eyes reflecting her animagus form.

"Stuff it, Black."

The two girls laughed, and trailed after her as she stormed through the halls. She had not been very irritated to begin with, much more disappointed, really.

_Almost seven years. Seven sodding years of this! I could have left three yeas ago! Does he care? No! I ought to show him just how much I know!_ Her right hand slipped up to graze the scar left on her forearm. _He just doesn't understand everything I've done...he thinks I'm just another student...everyone does..._

"Day dreaming again? Don't you ever learn?" Kendra smirked.

"Who are you, Parkinson! Sod off!" Miriella snarled, sweeping into the Slytherin common room, slamming the door and warding it.

"MIRIELLA! Open up!"

"Bugger off, you twits!" She growled, adding a few wards for effect.

---

"Oy! So yeh'r the one he sent?" The half-giant rumbled, poking his head out of the cabin.

The Slytherin woman frowned. "Yes. What are we doing?"

"Ah, th' Runespoor crop's causin' trouble. Th' righ' heads are bitin' at all th' middles...We need ta separate them!"

"_Lovely_."

The man did not seem to notice her sarcasm, and walked off happily toward the pens that held the three-headed snakes.

Miriella gave a sigh and followed. _At least it's snakes..._

---

"Did you hear? Did you hear!" The brunette burst into the dormitory, and ran up to the red-haired woman's bed, face unusually pale. "They've been summoned! They've been summoned!"

The girl looked up from the Charms book she had been scribbling in. "Is there are reason you feel you have to repeat everything you say? Do you have the Refero Curse?"

The brunette settled a death glare on her. "Look. The Death Eaters have been summoned!"

Miriella quirked an eyebrow. "_What_ are you suggesting? If you want to find out what your dear boyfriend is doing, go tail Parkinson. She's probably just finished snogging Potter about now, and is tripping over her robes to get to the meeting in time."

"Shut it, red-headed energizer bunny! I'm sick of you implying I'm with Voldemort!" A dark haired woman stormed into the dorm. "I already told you its _you_!"

"Then how come you're not asleep at 3 in the morning, Parkinson?"

"I'm on patrol!" The woman snapped.

"Whatever. Why is everyone gathering here?"

"Not for _your_ company, that's for sure." Pansy sniffed.

"Bite me, Parkinson."

"Will you two _quit it_! Vincent could be in danger!" Kendra screamed, knocking a lamp to the floor to get the attention of the arguing women.

"Crabbe is _fine_, Dolohov!" Miriella sighed. "Why would it be about him?"

"It's probably not about any of us." Pansy nodded.

"Why don't you go find out, Parkinson?"

"That's it, I'm going to kill you!" The dark haired woman snarled, drawing her wand.

"Bring it!"

----

The 'man' sneered down at his follower. "It is a simple mission. Surely you can do it."

The dark haired man nodded slightly. "O-of course, My lord. It will be done."

"Good...I have come to expect only the best from you, Severus. You will not disappoint me?"

"No, My lord, I will not fail to extract the information from the girl."

**End**

* * *

AN: Originally this was just going to be a dark one-shot, but I came up with an interesting enough storyline to make this a full-out story. This is obviously AU--even for the RPG this is based on.

Miri was taking notes for school, BTW, not pulling a HBP on her charms book.

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Lecture

Disclaimer: Dude. I don't own HP...otherwise I might exert some kind of pressure on merlinsaid...:P

AN: The next chapter, motivated by some drama occuring on the actual board. VV

* * *

_Abeo nam tu_

**Chapter 2:_Lecture_**

"Hey! Miriella! Will you snap out of it!"

The red haired woman blinked, and looked up at the annoyed Italian. "You were speaking?"

The woman glared down at her. "Yes, you twit! I was saying we should get to studying...but I see you're much more interested in daydreaming again!"

"I was not daydreaming! I was thinking!" Miriella huffed.

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"None of your business, Kendra!"

Kendra rolled her eyes. "At least we know you'll never have to buy one of the Weasley's daydream packages."

"Shut it, Kendra!" Miriella snarled, slamming her book shut. "I have better things to do than listen to your drivel!"

"Oh, shut up, Miri!" The girl replied. "Why don't you just give up already? He's never given you a second glance!"

"Who's 'he', pray tell?"

Kendra smirked. "Should I say, Miriella? Right out here in the library?"

"Quit being a git."

"Fine." Kendra sniffed, standing and taking a deep breath, before bellowing at the top of her lungs. "HEY EVERYONE! MIRIELLA IS IN LURVE WITH--"

Her wand was aimed at the woman's throat like a knife. "Say another word and I swear I'll hex you into an oblivion you won't soon crawl out of!"

"So you _are_ in love with him!"

Miriella scowled. "I don't know who 'he' is, but whoever you were going to say, I don't want the whole bloody world to bug me about it."

Kendra rolled her eyes. "_Sure_ you don't know."

Miriella did not get a chance to reply, Kendra's outburst had attracted the attention of the Madame Pince, and the woman was coming toward them in a fury.

"Do you not know the virtue of SILENCE in a library! Out! OUT!"

---

"One would think..." The man said, not looking up from his work. "That you had an attraction for recieving detention, Miss Faelivrin...daydreaming in class...making such a needless ruckus in the library...do you enjoy punishment, Miss Faelivrin?"

"No, sir." She replied, head bowed respectfully.

He sighed. "What do you expect me to do, Miss Faelivrin? You leave me very little choices!"

"I am sorry, sir!" She said, not looking up. "I did not get enough sleep...I was up too late studying."

"Why in Merlin's name would you do that!" The man exclaimed. "You have the best grades in Slytherin!"

She blinked. _Did he just compliment me?_

"Miss Faelivrin, please do not start daydreaming now. I do not wish to have to punish a Slytherin _again_ today."

"Eh, s-sorry, sir."

The man made a disgusted sound. "Now, what do you suggest I do with you?"

"Wh-what?"

He was becoming increasingly impatient as he rolled his eyes. "Are you a Gryffindor, that you must cower? I want to know how you expect I help you stay out of trouble?"

"I..er..." She frowned slightly. He had never asked a question like that before...obviously he was under some amount of stress. "I think I can manage..."

"Good then, I won't be seeing you in here for some time, then?"

"Hopefully."

The man snorted, and waved her off. "Dismissed!"

--

She frowned as she laid back on the bed. _It was strange...he wasn't acting right...I wonder what's wrong?_

She sighed as she quashed a swell of worry. _I feel like some silly grandmother...he can handle himself, I know...and yet...if I don't worry for him, who will?_

"Shouldn't you be studying or something?" The voice of Pandora broke into her thoughts. "It's rare to see you staring blankly at the ceiling like that."

"I happen to be _thinking_, Black, is that outlawed now?" She snapped, scowling at the dark-haired girl. "Or perhaps you'll accuse me of daydreaming about some mystery man, too? Perhaps you'll yell your fool heaad off and get me in some more trouble, eh?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Chill. Have I ever done anything like that? I'm not Kendra."

Miriella snorted. "She's just sore about the fact that I know most of what happened at the Death Eater meeting, while Crabbe refuses to tell her anything."

Pandora quirked an eyebrow. "How so? Are you saying Crabbe told you something he witheld from Kendra?"

Miriella smirked. "Don't ask what you don't want to know."

"As far as I know, I'm not."

"Trust me, it's better you don't know."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Any specific reason you're bothering me?"

"Bothering you? I was under the impression I was 'talking'."

"Exactly."

The girl frowned. "Well, what happened with your meeting?"

"Meeting?"

"With the head of house? Hello?"

Miriella blinked. "Oh. Right. Nothing...he just gave me a lecture complete with deliciously veiled threats. Same as always."

Pandora laughed. "One of these days even beign a Slytherin isn't going to protect you."

"Pandora, it's not like I'm in there every day."

"Although you do enjoy every moment you are." The other said with a small, amused smile.

"Oh, not you, too!" Miriella groaned, falling back against the bed.

ch end

* * *

AN: I am rapidly becoming addicted to Bon Jovi's Die for you...OO And utterly smattered with Seiya/Bunny(SM romance)

/twitches/ This is too slow! Must...move it...faster!

-Yusagi Sombermoon


	3. Advice

**Disclaimer:** Totally don't own HP

**AN:** Well...I wasn't really all that motivated to write a new chapter since I haven't got any reviews...V.V...but then I saw there was a favorite on it! Yay! Thus, I cannot disappoint!

I'm not sure what I intend to write this chapter...let's see what happens...

* * *

_Abeo nam tu_

**Chapter 3:**_ Advice_

"What do you think, Miriella?"

There was an irritated sigh.

"MIRIELLA!"

The red haired girl blinked and looked up at the boy. "Crabbe?"

"It's not Crabbe anymore, would you quit it!" He growled.

"I'll call you whatever I _please_!" She snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Pandora Black snapped, looking up from her work. "Just continue, Vincent, have this argument another time, would you?"

"Fine." The boy mumbled, still looking disgruntled. "I said, if you were _listening_, Miriella, that I was worried about Snape."

"Whatever for?" She scowled."He looks fine to me."

"Oh, I bet he looks _very_ fine to you." Kendra snickered. "As creepy as that is."

"SHUT IT!"

"Girls, please..." The boy sighed, "Not now."

"Oh, your one to talk! You just got done fighting with Miriella!"

Miriella rolled her eyes as the two got tangled up in a pointless argument. "Crabbe, what makes you think Snape is in any danger?"

"I didn't say I was worried _for_ him." The boy frowned. "The last DE meeting I went to...Voldemort summoned him privately, and he left looking very disturbed."

She gave him a sardonic smile. "And, of course, it's completely out of the ordinary to be disturbed after having a private meeting with King Rottingfang."

"Miriella, this is different! He was _really_ disturbed this time!"

"So? What's it have to do with us? Maybe he has to go torture some Gryffindors, or something?"

"Wouldn't that make him _happy_?" Kendra smirked.

"It's not that!" The boy growled. "I just know there's something weird about this one! Something Voldemort not only didn't want the other DEs to know, but me, either."

"Since you're his golden boy and all..."

"Miriella, would you just take this seriously for a _moment_!" The boy snapped.

"Fine, say there _is_ something wrong...what am _I_ supposed to do about it?"

"Check him out...find out."

"_Excuse me_?" She growled. "And what _exactly_ do you think my relationship with him is? Because whatever it is, it's grossly exaggerated!"

"I mean with your spy stuff! Whatever you use to figure everything out!"

She rolled her eyes. "And who exactly will he be discussing this with, that I could overhear? Hmm?"

"I dunno...himself?"

She made a disgusted sound. "Forget it! Whatever it is, it is _not_ our problem! I'm going to go study somewhere _quiet_, like the library!" She snapped, standing. "And if you're all still plotting against our Head of House when I return, I'm reporting you to the Headmaster!"

With a final huff, she picked up her books and stormed out of the common room, despite the protests of those in the room.

---

He gave an irritated sigh as she sat back against his chair. _What in merlin's name am I supposed to do? I don't even know how to court someone who is _not_ my student--and practically underage! Last time all I succeeded in doing was scaring the little twit!_

He shook his head and leaned over his desk. "This is bloody hopeless."

"Not quite, Severus." A cool, familiar, voice cut in.

"Narcissa?" He blinked, looking up at the blonde Charms Professor. "What are you talking about? How long have you been there."

She smiled. "Not long. But the Dark Loard told me of your mission...apparently he was concerned you would not be able to do it correctly."

"As if I do not know how to woo a 17 year old girl!" He snapped.

"Apparently not." She said with an amused smile, sitting down. "How about I help you, by giving you a list of things to do, you follow it to the letter...and we pretend this never happened?"

---

Miriella frowned. _So it wasn't just me...he IS off...what could be bothering him?_

She shook her head slightly. _I wish I could just ask him, like Crabbe implied..._

She sighed. _I'm being foolish. It's too late...I need to get to sleep._ With another shake of her head, she turned and headed back to her common room.

_I hope he's alright._

CH END

* * *

**AN:** Alright...another short chapter, I know! One of these days, I'll make them longer!

Yes, it is true, in the forum I go to(linked in my bio) Vincent Crabbe was adopted by the Malfoys, and Miriella never respects it, because she refuses to believe it. Also, Narcissa Malfoy is Charms Professor(It's a Slytherin run Hogwarts!)

Really, though...it would be nice to get some reviews for this...T.T

-Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
